1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a headlamp for vehicles with a reflector comprising a reflector opening for receiving a gas discharge lamp, with an ignition device for operating the gas discharge lamp, with holding means for releasably connecting the ignition device to a reflector, with electromagnetically compatible contact means arranged between the ignition device and the reflector.
2. Related Art
From DE 202 08 295 U1 is known a headlamp for vehicles with a reflector, a gas discharge lamp and an ignition device, in which the ignition device and the gas discharge lamp form a common unit. For electromagnetically shielding the junction between the lamp/ignition device unit and the reflector there is provided as the electromagnetically compatible contact means an electromagnetically compatible shield plate which is ring-shaped and arranged between a surface of the reflector neck and a surface of the ignition device. The electromagnetically compatible shield plate has mounting openings to which is attached a holding spring. The holding spring is fitted by means of an adapter part arranged on the rear side of the ignition device, so that there is a rigid connection between the lamp/ignition device unit and the reflector. A drawback of the known headlamp is that, to fix the lamp/ignition device unit with the reflector, several holding means must be provided, namely the stirrup-shaped holding spring, the adapter part and the electromagnetically compatible shield plate.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,657 B1 is known a headlamp for vehicles, in which a socket of the gas discharge lamp is connected to a reflector. The lamp socket has flexible tabs which with their free ends extend in a rearward direction and form reliable electrical contacting with a plug arranged on the rear side of the socket. From U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,856 B2 is known a headlamp for vehicles with a reflector, a gas discharge lamp and an ignition device, in which the ignition device and the gas discharge lamp form a common unit. As holding means for fastening the reflector to the ignition device, bell-shaped holding elements extend rearwardly from the reflector neck. For electromagnetic shielding, electromagnetically compatible contact means are designed as metal clips which encompass the reflector neck and a peripheral surface of the ignition device in a frame-like, clamp-like fashion.
From DE 201 07 817 U1 is known a headlamp for vehicles with a reflector, a gas discharge lamp arranged in an opening of the reflector and an ignition device, wherein on the ignition device on the one hand and in the region of the reflector opening on the other hand are provided holding means for the releasable connection of the ignition device to the reflector. The holding means comprise latch hooks or latch surfaces, such that the ignition device is connected to the reflector by a bayonet fastening. The gas discharge lamp is attached to the reflector by means of a receiving device in the region of the reflector opening. For electromagnetic shielding of the junction between the ignition device and the reflector there is provided an electromagnetically compatible contact means which is constructed as a spring washer and arranged in planar fashion between a housing of the ignition device and a surface of the reflector neck. The spring washer is flexible and undulating in the direction of rotation, so that it adapts in the sense of good contacting between the mutually facing surfaces of the ignition device and the reflector neck. A drawback of the known headlamp is that the electromagnetically compatible contact means must additionally be kept ready for assembly of the headlamp.